Psychological Warfare
by Uno
Summary: Hermione's having trouble focusing. Someone's driving her crazy!
1. Chapter 1

Psychological Warfare.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. Isn't she lucky?  
  
  
  
Why is he staring at me?  
  
I wish he'd stop.  
  
It doesn't matter. Just go back to your homework, Hermione. This History of Magic essay's due tommorrow.  
  
The 1654 treatise of advanced magical usage states that...  
  
states that...  
  
I wonder if he's still looking?  
  
If I just glance up...No! be strong, Hermione!  
  
If you look, you're just as bad as Lavander and Parvarti. Ugh! No, I don't want to be like them. Silly girls! There's much more important things in life than boys. Even that boy. Much more important things! Like your homework!  
  
The 1654 treatise of advanced magical usage states that all magical usage requiring wands...  
  
Is he still looking at me?  
  
Was he looking at me? Or was he looking to see if I was looking?  
  
Maybe he's looking to see if I'm looking to see if he's looking at me?  
  
...  
  
This is getting ridiculous.  
  
The 1654 treatise of...  
  
The common room is a stupid place to try and do homework in the late afternoon.  
  
The library's still open...  
  
What are he and Harry talking about, anyway?  
  
Not quiddich again!  
  
Boys!  
  
The 1654 treatise of advanced...  
  
Damn! Damndamndamndamndamn!  
  
I shouldn't have looked.  
  
Now whats he going to think? That you were the one staring at him?  
  
siggghhhh...this is humiliating.  
  
I'm usually much more sensible than this.  
  
Be sensible Hermione!  
  
The 1654 treatise of advanced magiacal...  
  
Whats that look supposed to mean? I can feel his eyes on me, but what does it mean?  
  
Jerk! why is he staring at me like that, anyway? I know he likes me! I'm not stupid!  
  
So why doesn't he just do something about it?  
  
Instead of just staring at me!  
  
Can't he see i'm trying to work? Doesn't he know how distracting it is when his eyes are boring into the top of my head like that???  
  
Why is he staring at me??????  
  
Jerk!  
  
And if i say anything, we all know whats going to happen, don't we? whenever we get close to getting anywhere, he'll turn all red, and start to stutter, and the deny everthing and you'll be back to where you started from and you can't even be mad at him about it because he's cute when he does it!  
  
And he's still looking at me!  
  
I've got to get out of here! I can't take it any more!  
  
  
  
Hermione startled Harry and Ron, who were talking at a table in the crowded gryffindor common room, by scooping up all her books and angrily shoving them into her bag.  
  
"I'm going to work in the library, if that's alright with you!" she hissed at Ron, then hoisted her bag over her shoulder and stalked out of the portrait hole.  
  
Ron turned to Harry with utter bewilderment written all over his features.  
  
"What did i do?" he said.  
  
  
  
Authors notes:  
  
I'm brand new at this! It's my first fic, so if you feel like taking the time to click the REVIEW button at the bottom of the page, I could do with some advice/critisism etc.  
  
Also, should I write some more chapters, or make this a one-shot?  
  
Thanks!  
  
Uno. 


	2. Chapter 2

Psychological Warfare.  
  
Chapter two.  
  
  
  
So what just happened?  
  
One minute I was talking to Harry and, it has to be admitted, sneaking glances at Hermione while she buried herself in homework, and the next she's furious at me!  
  
What did I do?  
  
Harry's giving me that knowing look. He's been doing that a lot lately. Just how well does he understand whats going on between Hermione and I?  
  
I wish he'd explain it to me.  
  
Siggghhhhhh.  
  
You know, I'm just so sick of not understanding her.  
  
I never was very good at it, and ever since I realised I lo... that I like her, it's gotten even harder.  
  
I wish I knew how she felt.  
  
Hmmm.  
  
Maybe I should go and find out?  
  
"Ron, I don't think that would be a very good idea."  
  
Dammit! How does he know?  
  
Plan 1 - Act Innocent.  
  
"Don't think what wouldn't be a good idea?"  
  
"Going after her. She seemed pretty pissed off."  
  
How did he know??  
  
Can he read minds or something?  
  
Harry - if you can read minds, bugger off!  
  
If you can't read minds…bugger off anyway! This has nothing to do with you!  
  
Plan 2 - Deny Everthing.  
  
"I'm just going to the bathroom."  
  
That look!  
  
He's giving me that knowing look again!  
  
Calm down Ron. No matter how annoying the knowing look might be, Harry is your best friend. And Ginny would never forgive you if you strangled him.  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Harry."  
  
Silence.  
  
He's better than me at this. How can he not blink?  
  
Sometimes I cannot help but wonder why the sorting hat put him in Gryffindor. Only a Slytherin should be able to impersonate a lizard like that.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do! You're not Hermione!"  
  
That made no sense!  
  
I don't care!  
  
  
  
Harry watched, amused, as Ron took his turn to storm out of the common room.  
  
"Whats with them today?" asked Seamus, who was stting at a table close to him.  
  
Harry just smiled, shook his head, and reached for his charms textbook.  
  
"I wouldn't have a clue," he said.  
  
  
  
Authors notes.  
  
Thankyou so much to the people who reviewed! It makes me very happy to think that some people are actually enjoying this story.  
  
I know that nothing much happened this chapter, so I'll try to do better next time.  
  
Till then!  
  
Uno. 


	3. Chapter 3

Psychological Warfare.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
  
  
Ron was still furious as he stamped along corridors and up stairs. In fact, he managed to hold onto his anger, though still not entirely sure why he was angry, until the second he got outside the library doors.  
  
Then his brain suddenly started working, and he had no idea what he had gone all the way up there to say.  
  
Still, Ronald Weasley wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.  
  
And just because it wasn't a good idea to do something didn't mean he wasn't going to do it anyway!  
  
  
  
Where...oh, there she is.  
  
Trust Hermione. She finds herself a perfectly innocent table, and then proceeds to bury the poor thing in books. Not to mention all of the chairs and some of the surrounding carpet area.  
  
I'll never understand why she...Oh! That was why I came up here, wasn't it?  
  
To understand her.  
  
"Hi, Hermione."  
  
She's moving a stack of books so I can sit down. That has to be a good sign, right?  
  
"Ron. What do you want?"  
  
"Why'd you get so mad before?"  
  
She glared at me! That's definitly a glare. She is officially still angry.  
  
"...Hermione? coz I wanted to see if you were okay."  
  
Apparently she is too pissed off to answer.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Nerve-wracking silence.  
  
"Ron! You should know already! It isn't that difficult to figure out!"  
  
What?  
  
"Hermione! Even Trelawney has worked out by now that I have no psychic powers! So you're just going to have to tell me!"  
  
"But I shouldn't have to! Don't you know anything?"  
  
"I apologise for not being as smart as you, Miss self-bloody-righteous! Why don't you just lower yourself to my level for a bit, and explain. Or is having to think like someone as stupid as me just too demeaning?"  
  
"Thats not what I meant! You're always taking things the wrong way! You do it deliberatly!"  
  
I must have been wrong about not being psychic, because I just had a vision of the future.  
  
The fightings never going to end. And it'll just kill whatever there once was between us, so that eventually there will be nothing worth saving. And Hermione will go off and get married to Draco Malfoy, or more likely Harry now that I think about it, and there will just be this silence in my life where she used to be…  
  
"Ron? Do you ever get really tired of waiting for something and it just makes you mad?"  
  
…unless one of us has the courage to stop being angry first.  
  
She's smiling and her voice has gone normal again. Definitly a good sign.  
  
"And you staring at the top of my head for an hour didn't help, either."  
  
Damn!  
  
"I didn't think you'd notice…"  
  
Still smiling. She's so pretty when she does that.  
  
"Now I have a question for you, Ron, and you'd better answer it. What was it that really made you come all the way up here?"  
  
Hermione always has to ask the difficult questions, doesn't she?  
  
  
  
Authors Notes.  
  
This chapter took a lot longer than expected to get out, owing to a sudden bout of writers block. How can I get writers block after two extremely short chapters, you ask? Well, it isn't easy…  
  
Thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed! I amazes me that people actually enjoy anything that I write.  
  
Uno. 


End file.
